Disney Series: Sleeping Beauty (Pein One Shot)
by goddamndamndamn
Summary: Another Disney inspired one shot for the Akatsuki, this time with Pein.


You were the only daughter of the feudal lord and lady. When you were born, even though only a few months had passed, it was clear you had incredible power residing inside you—even if you couldn't use it yet. Your father's clan and your mother's were both prestigious and carried a history of battle, and coming together through your birth, it granted your chakra greater power than most. Everyone had relished in this, looking forward to watching you grow up and seeing your potential—but not all for the same reasons. Once it began to be known that you had this power inside of you, a man snuck his way into the palace, and with your parents and the guards unable to stop him, he had cursed you. He placed a seal on your chest, casting a jutsu that would cause it to activate 'when the time was right'. It would envelope your being—overwhelm you, and it was then he could abuse the power you held—to use you as a weapon for his own needs. The jutsu was unknown, so no matter what anyone did, the seal remained, and your parents didn't react well. They were the spoilt children of rich families, and didn't carry the authoritative presence that the generations before them had possessed. Unable to make a decision as to how they would get rid of the curse, they had chosen three ninja to take you deep into the forest and raise you there. There was no telling when the seal would activate, having no details other than it would be 'when the time was right'. But if you were hidden, then you could be concealed from danger—he couldn't find you. You were still trained in the ninja arts, as that way; at least, you would be able to protect yourself. As you were taught, it was clear you were a natural, picking up every technique you were taught easily, becoming more powerful as the days went by. This way you could control your power, and maybe even stop him before the seal had activated, but you remained living in the forest.

Still, you weren't in the dark as to your situation. The ninjas looking after you weren't particularly adept, whether in their skills, childcare, or even lying. It hadn't taken long before you had figured out you were a princess, you were cursed, and you had been hidden to try and avoid the seal from being activated. Considering you had learnt all of this, however, you had travelled to the palace to live there once again, only to find your parents weren't about to let you. They refused to let you be anywhere around the palace or the village, and therefore you had no choice but to return to your house in the forest and continue to live there. Nonetheless, you still had contact with the palace, and got all the information about what was going on—if anything, you made the rules. Unlike your parents, you knew what was best, and it became known that if any choices were to be made regarding the land, it was best to go to you. Even if you hadn't grown up with your parents, you had met them and knew what they were like. If they weren't going to fulfill their positions as feudal lord and lady, you'd just have to do it for them, regardless of the fact you were doing it from a tiny house deep in the forest.

Not that your parents were entirely happy with the way you were living now, either. You had learnt your heritage and your situation so quickly, and had even tried to move back into the palace. That might have been enough to dismiss, but they had seen for themselves how you treated your curse, brushing it aside and going on as if nothing was wrong, still asking to live in the palace, and they started to get worried you'd do something about it. If you had still been a child, there might not have been much risk, but you were in your twenties now, and were more than powerful enough to act on your own. It was why they had decided to bring in help—namely, the Akatsuki. As he had been closest, Pein had gone on the mission himself, Konan staying behind to keep an eye on Amegakure. Upon meeting your parents, they explained you were in danger and therefore he would be your bodyguard in order to protect you. The only issue was that they knew how you were with things like this. You had never liked your parents interfering with how you lived your life and trying to enforce methods that would protect you, whether from the curse or just life in general. Your parents knew that if they told you they had hired Pein you would only get angry, so as such, he was told that though he would be keeping an eye on her, he would be staying hidden while he did so. For the most part he would conceal his presence, and only if you were in danger would he be allowed to do anything.

Nodding in agreement, though not quite understanding why they were so keen to avoid getting their daughter angry, when they were not only your parents but the feudal lord and lady, Pein was given your location and set off immediately, wondering just what your situation was for things to have ended up like they had. By the end of the day he'd reached the house, and staying out of view he circled round, analysing the building as well as keeping an eye out for you, but after a few hours gathered you'd called it a night, and finding a place to set up camp, Pein soon did the same. It was early in the morning that he got his first glimpse of you, heading out of the house for a walk. Your long golden hair was tied practically out of your face, and regardless of the beauty you possessed you wore practical clothes, Pein now able to see you were a ninja from the shuriken holster wrapped around your right thigh. Following you at a distance, you headed to the nearby river, where you began to stretch and do some casual exercises to properly wake you up. It was evident to Pein as you did so that you were capable, not only as a ninja but in general, easily able to deal with the problems in front of you. Though it wasn't quite what he had expected from a princess—especially with parents like yours—Pein was only impressed by what he saw, smirking as he wondered just how this was going to turn out.

You only surprised him more as you returned to the house, and though he could only see bits and pieces of you inside, Pein heard you calling out orders to whoever you lived with, revealing you had a much better idea of leadership than your parents, and a much more authoritative presence. This was only brought further to the surface when Pein saw a ninja approach, and although he tensed, ready to defend you if necessary, as you exited your house you greeted the ninja amiably. Evidently knowing him, Pein relaxed, merely observing as you walked over to him, smirking once again as the ninja bowed and handed you some scrolls, telling you numerous bits of information as you listened intently to what he had to say. Once he had finished, you gave him his own set of orders, before he was dismissed and left quickly. It was clear he had no issue with following your orders, but Pein could understand why—there was something commanding in your stature and in the look in your eyes that automatically made people know you knew what you were doing. That there was no need to doubt the decisions and choices you made, because they were the right ones. Pein had heard of previous generations of your family, and how well respected and renowned they had been. Though evidently it had skipped a generation with your parents, it was obvious you carried the same bloodline as those before you.

Pein's observation continued for the next couple of days, allowing him to learn your schedule and get to know you, in a way. You often talked to those in the house—though most of the time it was orders—but he had never seen whom you lived with, as for the most part they seemed to stay indoors, and you spent a lot of your time alone. Though he might not have been conversing with you, Pein was able to analyse the things you did and understand your personality in a way that he might not even have been able to do if you had been talking. He had to admit, a part of him did want to speak to you, to understand you a little more, as from what he'd seen you were quite the curiosity, and he could see you shared similarities and couldn't help but wonder just how far those similarities went. But he'd been given his mission and remained on the sidelines, hidden to all.

Then one day as you were meditating further into the forest, a group of ninja attacked you out of nowhere. Instantly Pein reached for a kunai, ready to defend and protect you from the attack, only to find he wasn't needed. You immediately reacted to the threat as if you had been expecting it all day, easily able to take all of them down within seconds. Once you had, you paused for a moment, looking up and staring ahead, almost as if you were waiting for something. A second later and it had passed, however, and you dealt with the bodies of the ninja, checking where they were from and what group they were a part of. When that was completed you turned and headed to another clearing, sitting down once more to begin meditating, staying that way until the sun began to set and you decided to go back home. Becoming more and more intrigued by you as the days went by, Pein followed silently and watched as he always did, more questions appearing in his head and wishing he could have them answered.

Little did he know that the chance would be appearing sooner than he thought, as the next day you went about your usual daily routine, but as it got to noon, you had something to eat and headed off into the forest straight afterwards. You didn't seem to have a destination, merely wandering, which put Pein on edge slightly. This wasn't like you—if you were going somewhere, you had a destination. If you wanted to think things over, you would meditate, not amble around, and narrowing his eyes, he followed you closely, wondering if something was wrong. A minute or so later, however, and you abruptly stopped, and not knowing what you were doing, Pein did nothing in return, only reacting as suddenly you turned round, facing him head on, and raising your hand you unleashed your abilities, knocking him back before he could dodge or defend. Rolling as he hit the floor, he immediately straightened, only to be pinned to a tree the second he did. Noting you hadn't done him any damage, merely knocking him out of his hiding place, Pein said nothing as you glared at him, stating firmly,

"I've had enough of you hiding in the bushes all this time. You've been here all along and yet you didn't attack with those ninja. You don't seem to have given information to anyone—so what reason do you have to be here? Why have you been watching me?"

To begin with Pein couldn't say a thing, surprised that you had been able to sense him there from the start. But accepting the situation, though not exactly happy he'd been caught off guard, he finally replied calmly,

"I'm not here to hurt you, or for any reason that would put you in danger. In fact, it's the opposite. Your father hired me to protect you."

Though for a moment you narrowed your eyes, unsure whether to believe him, as you looked into his eyes you knew he was being genuine—somehow you understood he was not the kind of man who would lie to get mercy. As such, you stepped back, releasing him from the tree, recalling his words and turning away slightly, you glared once again, crossing your arms in frustration at the news, murmuring to yourself as you did so,

"How ridiculous. I told him not to get involved—spending money on such unnecessary things…then again I shouldn't be surprised."

Realizing that Pein was still standing there as you finished, you shook off your irritation to turn to him properly, asserting bluntly,

"I apologise you were dragged into this, but you can go. You're not needed. I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, Ojo-sama," Pein quickly retorted, continuing afterwards, "But with all due respect, I was hired for this mission by your parents. They are the ones who decide, and in order to receive payment for it, I have to complete it. Therefore I'm not about to go anywhere."

Everything Pein was saying was true, of course, but at the same time he couldn't help but remember all those times he'd thought about questions he wanted to ask you. He'd been curious about you and therefore wanted to talk, but hadn't been able to because of the mission. Now, however, and that rule had gone out the window, so maybe now some of his questions could be answered. His curiosity remained, and he couldn't help but be interested in you after all he'd seen, so he wasn't about to protest to the chance of finding out more, and getting to know you. Though you may have insisted he return to the palace and tell your parents otherwise, it wasn't hard to notice he was nothing like the other ninjas your parents had hired to protect you. He was nothing like most of the people you had met in general. Something about him made you curious in return, wanting to know what made him different, and unlike most men you'd met, you found him attractive, and as much as you tried to dismiss it, it only made you want to talk to him more. As such, you nodded slightly, replying quietly,

"Alright. Obviously you know who I am, but what should I call you?"

"Pein, Ojo-sama," he stated simply, knowing it was a little unusual when he so often kept to the shadows, but he felt no need to hide it now. Nodding once again in agreement, you smirked softly as you responded casually,

"There's no need for formality. If you're to be spending so much time with me, just call me Hinode."

"As you wish," Pein replied placidly, and with that, you began to walk back to your house. At first there was silence, though not an awkward one. It was a way of accepting and adapting to the situation, with you wondering how this would turn out, getting the feeling you would be able to talk to him a lot easier than the ninja who had raised you, or even your parents. First of all, however, Pein had questions, and eventually spoke up to question bluntly,

"How well do you know your parents if you live in the forest like this?"

There was no sign of emotion on your face as Pein asked the question, evidently not too bothered about the idea your parents were so far away, a fact that was ever clearer as you responded dismissively,

"Well enough. They sent me out here when I was a baby for no plausible reason, and even though I know all about the situation they still refuse to let me live in the palace. Regardless of the fact I'm twenty-four, they treat me like a child, yet they can barely handle the responsibility of being feudal lord—you may have noticed."

Though your eyes met as you finished your sentence, Pein turned back to the path ahead of him and said nothing, and you knew he was in a position of authority, whatever it might be. Along with the way he held himself and the intensity in his eyes, the tactful way he handled that question, as well as how he understood their lack of leadership to begin with, and it was clear he held authority. After a few more minutes you reached your house, inviting Pein inside. Leading him into the kitchen, you gritted your teeth as you came across one of the ninja who had looked after you your whole life, having hoped to avoid them if possible. Obviously that wasn't possible, however, and could only watch as she span round to greet you, taking in Pein a second later. Instantly she widened her eyes, jumping up from her chair and glancing between the two of you repeatedly, stuttering as she backed up against the counter,

"Ojo-sama! What's going on? Who's he? Are you ok?"

It only took a moment before the other two came running in, sharing the same reaction. But it merely reminded you of how things had been for so long, starting to wonder if this was why your parents would want extra protection for you knowing this was what you were stuck with. Shaking your head at their actions, you crossed your arms and stared the three of them down, and wondering whether to explain your situation, you eventually gave up, not seeing any point in doing so when they wouldn't understand. With that in mind, it prompted you to wave a hand dismissively in their direction, ordering sternly,

"Get out. This is none of your concern."

Instantly they darted from the room, nodding in assent with your order, not bothering to ask anymore questions. Sharing a look with Pein and you knew he was curious, and shaking it off, you walked across the room to get two cups and begin to make tea, saying over your shoulder as you did so,

"They're my…'guardians', you could say. They were the ones that brought me here on my father's orders and stayed with me."

To begin with Pein said nothing in return, merely analysing you as you continued to make the tea, smirking inwardly at what you'd just done. Things had turned out a little differently than how he had thought they would, but watching you now and Pein brushed it aside. It wasn't a bad thing—you just seemed to make him more curious as time went by. Having picked up on some details on your situation, but still in the dark about a lot of things, Pein took a step forward and leant against the wall, stating casually,

"You're rather independent for a princess who's never left the area."

Smirking at the comment, knowing that although most would think that was a subtle jibe at your life so far, you knew he was hinting at the curiosity he had about you. It wasn't something you usually encouraged, being a private person and preferring to keep your business to yourself, but you were just as curious about Pein, and there was something about him that drew you in. Though you debated it as you stood there, you soon came to a decision and replied frankly,

"I have to be. I would have died with those three looking after me—they're not set for the task they were given. I had to learn everything on my own. Considering the way they are and the fact there was no one else around, I more or less had to live alone my whole life. Especially seeing as my parents kept me away, and even after I found out the whole situation they refused to let me in. They've always kept me at arm's distance. I stopped caring soon enough—I've always been told I'm in constant danger, that at any moment something could happen and it will kill me. Yet they expect me to simply accept it and move on, no questions asked. I've watched friends die because of my power. But it doesn't matter either way—I'm not about to stop. I have accepted my fate because I've learnt things I never could have done otherwise. Any suffering I've been through has only made me stronger."

Pein had nothing to say in return to that. He had known there was something about you that was different, and it drew him in, in a way he hadn't experienced before. He was curious about you, true, but now Pein could see it was more than that. With those words Pein knew he understood you and what you had been through. It was something that you both shared, and brought you closer—something Pein wasn't particularly familiar with. As such, he merely waited in silence as you finished making the tea, taking the cup when you offered it to him and chatted a little, before you offered to show him his room. Narrowing his eyes at what you were suggesting, you explained bluntly,

"If you're going to be acting as my bodyguard for the near future, there's no sense in you sleeping outside when I've got the room for you to stay."

Nodding in acceptance, he followed on behind you as you pointed it out, and after looking it over he turned back to you, and the conversation started again. Things remained the same for the rest of the day, making casual small talk as you got used to each other, watching your 'guardians' scramble to make dinner before disappearing once again, allowing you both to eat in privacy. You never ate with them, as there was nothing for you to talk about and the noise got overwhelming at times. Pein, however, shared similarities with you—not being talkative being one of them. It was only after you had finished that Pein finally remembered something he'd wanted to ask from the beginning, and relaxing against the chair as he enjoyed another cup of tea, he questioned nonchalantly,

"May I ask for some more information as to why you're in danger? I wasn't told much—if anything, that _was_ all I was told."

Snapping your gaze round to meet him from where you'd been looking across the kitchen, Pein hesitated at the forceful look in your eyes. Unsure whether it was directed at him or not, he watched the anger flicker through your eyes before it faded, shaking your head as you glanced away, your stare still as intense as you growled,

"They didn't even tell you? What were they thinking?"

But assenting, you proceeded to tell him about your curse. There was only so much you knew, when it came down to it, considering you had no idea what it was, who had cast it, or what would cause it to activate. Throughout your life you had attempted to research your curse, but without any hints as to what it involved, whether there had been a sealing circle or what had been written on it, there hadn't been much for you to find out. Overall it was details about curses in general, and taking what you could get, you had let it be and gone on with your life. It was a fact you reiterated to Pein, continuing on after your explanation,

"I know there's no telling when it will activate. But I see no point in hiding myself away from the world if that's the case. It's not going to make a difference now. And when it does happen, I'd rather be prepared in every way possible. I tried to research it when I was young, and I learn any information that comes my way that could help. Though I didn't find an answer when I was younger, and still haven't found anything conclusive now, I would rather face it head on than spend my life cowering in a dark hole, afraid of the world. Regardless of when it will activate, I'd rather have a life in that time, being able to make my own choices." Narrowing your eyes as you spoke, for a moment you paused, taking it all in, thinking over the decisions you'd made earlier in life. Pein watched you as you did so, his respect for you only growing as he heard about your situation. No one had ever tried to comfort you when dealing with the knowledge you were cursed—instead you had had to accept it and deal with it alone. Yet your choice wasn't to hide, but rather to face it, even though there had probably been times you had been afraid of what might happen. Smirking absentmindedly, though smothering it away as you looked up and met his gaze once more, the shadow of emotions that had appeared in your eyes had gone as you added frankly,

"And anyway, if I don't make sure the land is safe, no one will. Even if I'm living out in the middle of the forest, the people in this land are still _my_ people. My parent's certainly aren't capable of handling it—you've seen that for yourself."

Though to start with Pein didn't reply, thinking over it all, he soon came to a conclusion. When accepting this mission and coming to keep an eye on you, he had never imagined you were what he would come across. Even so, the more time he spent around you and the more things he seemed to understand and share. There was something different about you that he couldn't quite place his finger on, but Pein knew he wanted to find out. As much as your parents tried to hide you away and practically dismiss you, leaving you to deal with so-called 'guardians' that had no idea how to look after anyone, there was more to you than any of them thought, and it was this fact that helped Pein come to his decision. Turning to face you head on, he caught your gaze, causing you to halt in all actions and thoughts. He had a naturally intense stare—you had noted that from the beginning. But the way he was looking at you now was only heightened, stopping you from looking away and drawing you in, making you more anxious to hear what he had to say than you felt you should be.

"I'd be willing to help, Hinode, if you'd let me."

Slightly taken back at the offer, you remained silent for a minute, thinking it over. Yes, he had been hired by your parents to act as your bodyguard, but that was of no importance. Taking into account his personality and obvious strength, Pein didn't fit that image in the slightest. Though you didn't know where and just what his position was, you knew he had a position of authority, if not the highest rank wherever he worked, the idea that he would be willing to push that all aside for the time being in order to help you was one you couldn't quite get your head around. Being in a position of authority, it obviously meant he had duties and tasks to attend to, and yet he was focusing on you. Every once of his being practically radiated dominance, though not in an aggressive way, and still he was saying he wanted to work with and help you. It caught you off guard, leaving you speechless for a while. In a few words he had brought something up inside of you that you weren't sure you understood, but at the same time, you couldn't help but like it. It was what allowed you to absorb all of this information, pushing the emotions to the side as you smirked and replied softly,

"Thank you—I'd be very grateful."

So Pein stayed—not necessarily just as a bodyguard. The next day and you looked over all the documents you'd received from the ninja Pein had seen the other day, discussing issues with him and what the right action to take would be. It was nice for once to be able to talk about this with someone—to have someone who was willing to advise you on things. No one in your life had ever advised you with anything, whether it was to do with how to deal with the curse, or your responsibility as the princess and taking care of the land. As it continued for the next couple of days, you began to realise it wasn't just that, however. It was also the fact that Pein was there. For so long all the company you had had was your 'guardians', but you barely spoke to them, and any ninja that arrived to give information and receive orders stayed for a few minutes and no more. But now you had someone staying with you, helping you out—talking to you. As much as you tried to dismiss it, it brought up a childish happiness inside of you, welcoming what you hadn't known you'd been missing all your life. Not that it helped that you both got on so well. The more you talked and the more you saw how much you had in common—how similar you were, a fact that was only heightened when you found out he was the leader of Amegakure and his own organization. Not that it was particularly surprising. You had always known he led somewhere; it was just the details of the situation you hadn't known, though it merely added to what you shared. It wasn't something you were used to, that's for sure, but once again you enjoyed it, regardless of how much you tried to ignore it.

Pein, in return, was beginning to understand how you felt. Konan comprehended his duty as the leader of Amegakure and the Akatsuki, but didn't share it in such a way as you did. Still, though you carried yourself in a similar way to him, bearing the responsibility of leadership, there remained something different about you that drew Pein in, no matter how much time passed. He began researching the curse with you now and again, even though you had said you hadn't come across much information. But Pein knew he had to try. The more time he spent with you and the more wrong it felt for you to have this curse, and for you not to be able to do anything about it. Everything about you—your authoritative nature, the power you wielded—it all showed a potential that didn't deserve to be cooped up in the middle of the forest. To be abandoned by your parents—by the land and the people themselves. More and more often Pein started to contemplate the idea of you leaving, of you coming with him back to Amegakure, and the feeling only got stronger. He started off telling himself it was a matter of mutual respect. That seeing as you shared similarities and considered each other practically like colleagues that it wasn't right for you to be here. But that perspective gradually began to change, and even Pein couldn't deny it was more to do with his emotions than it was objectively. He wanted you to leave so he could see you again. He wanted to find out about the curse so you wouldn't be affected by it—so he wouldn't lose you.

A sentiment you could understand perfectly. Although for years you had said you were going to accept the responsibility of being feudal lord when your parents did nothing, as you were the princess and it was your duty to, it began to matter less. There were advisors to make decisions, and the land was peaceful and prosperous—there wasn't much to worry about. When Pein talked about Amegakure and the Akatsuki, about what they did and the goals they were working towards, you automatically felt jealous. He was changing the world, using his full potential…an idea that had been taken away from you from the moment you had been cursed. For once wouldn't it be nice to know that you decisions were actually making a difference? That your leadership was being appreciated? Hell, that someone actually _wanted_ your opinion and advice? Not to mention the curse. You had always said to yourself that you would face the knowledge head on, not hiding yourself away from the world. That you would give yourself a life, even if there was no telling when the curse would activate, and had accepted what might come. Now, however, and your opinion was starting to change. You began to feel nervous when thinking what the curse might do—you'd just met Pein, spending this time with him…you didn't want that taken away from you. There came a time when you had to admit you had feelings for Pein, but that didn't make things easier. How could you be with him if the curse activated?

It was a question that you both thought about a night, and never really came up with an answer. You tried to figure things out as time passed, continuing to research things and gather any information that you could, but nothing was clear and it meant you could never get a true solution. Everything was vague when talking about the curse—the only information you really had was that it would activate 'when the time was right'. That didn't give any suggestions, however, and it left you both with nothing in the end. It was thinking over the fact that there didn't seem to be anything Pein could do to get rid of the curse that he began to consider the possibility of taking you away. What if you did go back to Amegakure with him? If you were out of the land and nowhere near where the curse had been cast—and the man who had cast it, would that cancel it out? Obviously the curse had to be activated here, or whoever cast it would have tried to get you to leave. By being here it meant that he could arrive and 'collect' you. But if you weren't around, and he didn't have a clue where you were…he couldn't exactly activate the curse then. But would you accept? The idea flickered through Pein's mind continuously, contemplating the possibility, until eventually he gave in. Waiting around wouldn't help in the slightest, and he'd do what it took to help you, prompting him to confront you mid-morning, walking straight up to you and beginning bluntly,

"Come with me, Hinode." Taken by surprise with this sudden comment, it was all you could do to turn around and face him, narrowing your eyes at what he was getting at and encouraging him to continue firmly,

"Join me in the Akatsuki—we can work together. You'll see what happens when your decisions make a difference—when they impact the world around you. With you I can reach my goals. You're wasted here, with your parents treating you like they're practically ashamed of you, hiding you away. If you come with me, you can use your full potential."

You weren't a person who was easily rendered speechless, but Pein appeared to have a talent for it, leaving you unable to do anything but stare at him as you took all the information in. You'd considered the idea, true, and Pein had sometimes hinted at it, but this was different. He was meeting you head on, getting straight to the point and leaving no room to change the subject. It was clear this was what he was really thinking, and had evidently been thinking for a while. Not that you were against it. After all, Pein wasn't the only one who'd been thinking about it. It had tempted you, and hearing it coming from Pein merely heightened the feeling. Not to mention the prospect that he was so set on taking you with him—saying he believed you deserved better—was flattering in a way you had never experienced. It's not exactly like you got compliments—not that you ever felt you needed them—let alone from men, and with the fact you cared about him, and found him attractive, you heart automatically beat faster, the sound of your heartbeats resounding through your head. You knew it was stupid, but that didn't stop the fluttery feeling in your stomach—it didn't stop you from feeling happy at hearing those words.

Still, you had to make a decision, and pushing your emotions to the side for the time being, focusing on keeping a clear head, you ran through everything in your mind. Was it really your responsibility to take care of the land? Your parents were the feudal lord and lady—it was their job and you shouldn't have to feel like you had to pick up the pieces. Were they really _your_ people? You weren't allowed to live in the palace, stuck in the middle of the forest without anyone but your 'guardians', and you doubted any of the villagers actually knew who you were—or that you existed at all. You didn't have any true ties or bonds with this place at all, when you thought about it—you couldn't truly consider them your parents with everything that had happened. Narrowing your eyes as you thought about it all, you mused out loud,

"It's not like I'm happy here. If I leave…I'll be free."

"Yes, Hinode. You're wasted here. But if you come with me…you can finally make a difference," Pein replied softly, gritting his teeth at how much he wanted you to agree, which meant he couldn't hold back a smirk as he saw you do the same, looking up to meet his gaze fully as you responded simply,

"Yes. I'll go with you."

Pein was just about to suggest what to do next, when you should leave and what your plans should be, when he noticed something was wrong. Narrowing his eyes he focused on you completely and instantly a shiver ran up his spine as he noticed you were frozen, unmoving and simply staring into space. Wondering what was wrong, he took a step forward, only to glare as he saw the seal on your chest begin to glow, clenching his fists at the idea that it was now, of all times, that the seal activated. Just when you could be free. Observing, Pein saw the seal slowly begin to spread, evidently aiming to completely envelope your body. Not about to let that happen, however, Pein stepped towards you until you were only a foot or so apart, staring directly into your eyes as he tried to snap you out of it, telling you to fight it to see if you could still respond—if you were still conscious of what was going on around you. Whatever the answer to that question, was, Pein didn't get a chance to find out, as before he could attempt to do anything else, you raised your hand until it was level with his chest and released a blast of chakra. Unlike the one you had fired at him when you had first properly met, it wasn't as controlled and a lot more powerful, sending him flying and knocking him out when he slammed into the nearest tree.

Unconscious, he didn't see you turn and walk off without a hesitation.

When Pein woke up, he instantly sat up, shaking his head to rid himself of any dizziness and disorientation, clambering to his feet as he looked around, but it was just as he had expected: in the time he'd been out, you'd gone. Where, he had no idea, and quite what would happen to you was a mystery as well. Had the guy who cursed you turned up and taken you away? Or had you headed off alone to meet up with him somewhere? Not that Pein would have a clue where. But it didn't matter—knowing you had agreed to come with him and join the Akatsuki there was no way he was letting the curse get to you now. Thinking over what he'd seen, he remembered how slowly the seal was spreading, and knew for definite that you were fighting it as best you could. At least that would give him some time to figure something out. Closing his eyes, Pein took a deep breath to clear his mind and ran through possibilities, not deeming any appropriate until he came to a conclusion. Until he knew at least a bit more about the curse or its caster he wouldn't be able to find you, and though neither of you had found much information on the curse, now that he thought about it, there were people who had seen the guy who cursed you—your parents.

Instantly Pein set off, determined to get some answers. Why he hadn't thought of this before, he didn't know, but then, with the lack of details you knew about the curse in general, Pein doubted they'd given much information about the situation overall. He was going to get some now, however—he'd make sure of it. Both you and Pein knew your parents were idiots, but he was going to find out more, whether he had to beat it out of them or not. It wasn't a long journey to reach the palace, and at his pace, Pein reached it within a few minutes, racing through the corridors until he reached your parents, storming straight up to them and barked,

"Tell me about the man who cursed Hinode."

Looking up, surprised to see him, they looked confused for a moment before Pein repeated the statement, pushing them for information. Though they continued to look confused, glancing at each other they began mumbling about different things—little details that weren't helpful in the slightest and weren't getting him any closer to finding you. Asking if there had been any defining attributes about him that made him noticeable or stick out, your father responded absentmindedly, barely even paying attention,

"Well he didn't look scary at first—he was just regular. A normal monk."

Resisting the urge to reveal how angry he was, Pein merely turned and disappeared from the room and the palace. If they'd just told him that in the first place it would have made things a lot easier. There was only one temple around here that housed ninja monks, and considering the situation, that was pretty much the only place you could be right now, causing Pein to speed up and head straight there, determined to reach you before it was too late. This journey was a little longer, and Pein had to keep track of where he was going, not being overly familiar with its location, but eventually he got there, dashing through the gates and up the steps, only slowing as he reached the doors. Glancing around, Pein finally realised what was wrong here: he hadn't come across a single person yet. There were always plenty of monks in a temple, and yet this place was utterly silent, and somehow Pein got the feeling that was because of this guy. Whoever he was, he'd killed the rest of the monks and took up residence in the empty temple—clearly to wait for you.

But shaking off that knowledge for now, Pein headed fully inside until he reached the main room, instantly spotting you and the guy standing next to you. A strange energy pulsed around him, but he wasn't doing anything for now. Merely standing there, he kept his eyes on you, and as Pein came closer he narrowed his eyes as he saw the seal had spread over more than half your body, and that there was no telling how much longer was left before it completely took over. Pein didn't hesitate to continue forward, not stopping even as the guy turned to him and growled,

"You. I should be thanking you, really—" but he didn't get a chance to say anything more as Pein attacked him with Shinra Tensei, sending him flying through the wall and elsewhere into the temple. Immediately you turned to face him, beginning to attack, but dodging everything you threw at him, as Pein saw an opening he lunged in and grabbed your wrists, pinning you to the nearby pillar and stopping you from doing anything else as he stated firmly,

"Stop this, Hinode. Fight it. You're stronger than the curse—you always have been. Don't let it control you."

You gave no response, simply twisting your right arm out of his grip and going to attack once more. Pein didn't want to, but placed his hand against your chest, ready to use Shinra Tensei once more—maybe the pain would dispel the trance, or being knocked unconscious. But as he unleashed the jutsu, he paused as he saw nothing happened, wondering what was going on, but as he looked down he saw the seal had absorbed it, but rather than fueling it, it seemed to be making it retract, pulling back until a much smaller portion of your body was affected. Glancing up at your face, Pein smirked as he saw your eyes focus, halting in your action as you started to snap out of the trance. Where your arm had been raised, you now clenched your fist, and Pein didn't stop smirking as he saw the seal retract even further, and knocking away his hand from your chest, your hand began to glow. Placing it against the seal, Pein hesitated as he saw your body jolt, seeing from how tense you were that it was hurting you, but knowing you had to do this. Something that was merely proven as when you straightened up and removed your hand, the seal was gone. Taking a deep breath and closing your eyes to fully clear your head and relax your body after the pain, you shook it off as you opened your eyes, meeting Pein's gaze head on and not knowing what to say. You didn't get a chance to figure it out, however, as the guy abruptly appeared, clambering out of the rubble and screaming as he stepped back into the room,

"I won't let you take her! I've waited too long!"

"Too late," you spat back, immediately heading over and pulling out a kunai. It didn't long to finish him off, and when you were done you returned back to where Pein was standing, saying softly,

"I never needed to hide form the curse after all. I could control it all along."

"You'll still be coming with me, yes?" Pein questioned casually in return, raising an eyebrow at the look in your eye, but simply smirked as you retorted,

"I believe that's _my_ decision,"

Before reaching forward and pulling him to you, pressing your lips against his. Doing nothing to protest, Pein merely wrapped his arms around your waist, letting his hands slowly rise up your body, gently massaging and stroking as they did so. Shivering in pleasure, you sucked on his snakebites and across his lip, inwardly smirking at the low growl that escaped Pein's lips, not fighting back as he wormed his tongue into your mouth and explored. Moaning yourself at the feeling, you entwined your tongue with his and returned the favour, burying one hand in his hair while the other undid his cloak, reaching inside his shirt to explore the piercings that adorned his chest, feeling him shiver as you did so. In turn, his lips soon moved from yours to your neck, exploring round until you gasped in pleasure, causing him to begin sucking, licking and biting at that spot, making you smirk into between moans at the realization he was marking you as his, and not caring in the slightest, merely pulling him back up to place your lips on his again.

You made your own choices in life—and you chose him.


End file.
